Leah's Different Happily Ever After
by SilverWolfLove
Summary: This is Leah's happily ever after, just in a different way. One-shot


"_Death must be so beautiful. To lie in the soft brown earth, with the grasses waving above one's head, and listen to silence. To have no yesterday, and no tomorrow. To forget time, to forgive life, to be at peace." –Oscar Wilde_

_Leah's POV_

_I want to die_, thought Leah Clearwater as she pressed her foot down on the gad pedal of her white Impala. 100, 120, 130, 140, 150, 160, and it just kept climbing higher. As normal, it was pouring in La Push. Not only was it pouring, but there was thunder, lightening and fog. Leah could barely see the road, but she didn't care. She kept pushing her foot down, until it hit the floor.

She reached her hand over and turned the radio up on bust.

_"Followed me, oh I was living a lie_

_ So heartless, so selfish, so in darkness_

_ When all your nights are starless_

_ You're running outta hope_

_ But I found the strength inside to see_

_ Found the better part of me_

_ And I'll never let it go."_

By this time, Leah started to sing her favourite song, Invincible by Hedley.

_"I've come a long, long way_

_ Made a lot of mistakes_

_ But I'm breathin', breathin'_

_ That's right and I mean it, mean it_

_ This time I'm a little run down_

_ I've been living out loud_

_ I could beat it, beat it_

_ That's right, cause I'm feelin', feelin'_

_ Invincible_

_ Oh oh oh oh-oh_

_ Oh oh oh oh-oh_

_ Oh oh oh oh-oh_

_ Invincible."_

Leah kept singing the song until it was over, and then Fly by Nicki Minaj ft. Rihanna came on. When she was completely driving blind, Leah decided to turn on her wipers. It made appsalutly no difference though.

_I wish I could die right here, right now and everyone can be happy, I'll be free of hurt and everyone else well be free of me,_ Leah thought. _Why can't God just be nice to me once? Just this once._

The tires of her Impala started to slip and slide on the icy hill, but Leah paid no attention. Someone in a red ford truck passed her, not going very fast. She turned the music up until she could no longer hear her own thoughts.

In Leah's black purse on the seat, her iPhone rang, playing a song from a piano. Not even slowing down, she reached over, and took her iPhone out of her purse. When she looked at the caller ID, she saw a picture of her brother smiling his famous trademark smile, and beside it was "Seth" written in bold black letters.

She pressed accept, and held it to her ear. "Talk to me, wolf boy."

Leah felt the car swerve again, but this time more violently. She dropped the phone onto the floor, and put both hands on the wheel, turning it violently, trying to turn the car straight. Eventually, Leah did manage to get the car under control, though it wasn't pointing straight. She couldn't tell which way it was pointed, other than it definetly wasn't pointing the way she was originally going.

With her heart beating a thousand times a second, she picked the phone up off the floor and held it to her ear again. "What, Seth?"

"What happened, Leah?" Seth sounded frightened. "I heard skids."

Leah swallowed loudly. "Yeah, I just lost control of the car for a second, but I'm alright now." Leah's blinked a few times, and remembered she could have just died. "Hey, Seth, I know I don't tell you this much, but I love you, lil'bro. More than anything. And tell mom I love her, too."

Instantly, Seth said, "I love you, too, Leah. And I'll tell mom you love her too."

"Okay."

"You promise your okay? Nothing bruised, nothing dented, no scratches, no nothing?" he asked, concerned.

I shook my head. "I promise I'm—" Leah was cut off by the sound of a loud horn honking. A transport truck's headlights shone in her window. It honked again, this time for longer.

Leah couldn't get over her shock long enough to drive the car forward. She screamed into the phone, dropping it again floor. The transport truck hit the Impala on Leah's side, flipping the car off the ground, rolling over eight or nine times, and than flying into the woods, only to land upside down. Leah's head smashed to the roof, splitting her head open.

She couldn't feel her entire body. There was no pain from the accident, just a tad of fear. The fear ended when she knew what was happening. She was dying. She tried to smile, but couldn't. From her phone, Leah heard Seth franticly yell "Leah Casey Clearwater! Are you alright! What happened? Answer me!"

Leah gathered all her strength to say one more thing to her little brother, hoping he heard her. "Seth, I love you lil'bro. Goodbye."

With that, the white light engulfed Leah. She was lifted out of her body, and she was naked. She was surrounded by sparkles, and then a white, flowing dress appeared on her body. Her usually short black hair magical grew longer and was crinkled. When she looked down, she noticed that she was wearing a pair of sparkly silver flats on her feet.

All of a sudden, the atmosphere changed. She was lying in a grassy green field, with a light wind blowing thru the trees. Other than the sound of Leah's breathing, everything was silent. Strangely, she deafened by it.

"Baby girl," a familiar voice called to Leah.

When she stood up and turned around, she saw her dad there, smiling. He was wearing a pearly white tuxedo. With tears welling up in her brown eyes, Leah ran into her father's open arms.

_Seth's POV_

The last thing Seth said to his sister was "you promise your okay? Nothing bruised, nothing dented, no scratched, no nothing?" He should have repeated told her that he loved her and that she was the best sister a fifteen year old could ever have.

Seth wiped a snowflake off the shoulder of his black tuxedo. Leah had died five days ago, on December.18th, 2011, at age twenty-two in a car accident west of La Push. She was all alone in the woods, dying. By the time the pack got there, she was freezing cold, her lips were purple, most of her blood lay splattered in clumps around her, and she was covered in snow.

Beside Seth was Sue, who was wearing a dress that came between her ankles and her knees, black high heels, and her hair was pulled up into a bun with a black scrunchy. Surrounding them, showing their support, was Emily, wearing a knee high black dress with black high heels and her black hair put into a high ponytail, Sam, wearing a similar black tuxedo, Kim, wearing a knee high black dress and her hair in a French bun with black lace covering a part of her face and her feet wore black flats, Jared, wearing a black tuxedo, Rachel, wearing a black down jacket, black knee high skirt, black fish net tights, black high heel boots that cut off at her knees and her hair sported a high ponytail, Paul, wearing a black tuxedo, Embry, wearing a black tuxedo, Jacob, wearing a black tuxedo, Nessie, wearing a fluffy black dress and black sandals with her long auburn hair curled (obviously by Alice), Quil, wearing a black tuxedo, Claire, wearing a simply black dress with sparkles, lace black gloves, black shiny shoes and her hair pulled into a tight French bun, Collin, wearing a black tuxedo, and Brady, wearing a black tuxedo.

Spread all around the gravy yard of La Push were family members and friends of Leah, Seth and Sue. Seth leaned against his mother for support as they both cried. After the minister had finished saying "Dust to dust, earth to earth, we now return Leah Clearwater to ground", he gestured to Seth and Sue to lay the flowers on her pearly white coffin. Sue laid a red rose and Seth laid a white one. The minister than gestured to the pack and the imprints to lay their roses. The wolves lay blue roses and the imprints lay pink ones.

After everyone had walked back to the church for the meal in honour of Leah and before the pallbearers (their uncles Jeff, Michael, Joe and Ryan) buried her, Seth managed to sneak out to the gravy yard. He squat down beside her coffin and laid his hand on the top.

He hung his head and more tears spilled from his eyes onto the wet ground.

Thru his tears, he managed to say, "I love you Leah. Y-you're the b-b-best-t-t sister-r-r anyone e-v-ver h-a-a-ad."

Seth must have stayed there for more than twenty minutes, until he felt a cold hand on his shoulder. He jumped up and looked around. No one was there. No one was physically there, but he could feel a spiritual presence standing in front of him.

He smiled thru his tears and said, "I love yah, big' sis." More tears fell from his eyes at the thought of never being able to call someone his big' sis ever again.

In a voice as mysterious as the wind and as silent as love, someone said, "I love yah, lil' bro."

Seth cried more silent tears, until he felt like someone had hugged him.

_Leah's POV_

It was killing Leah to see her little brother in this kind of pain. But after she hugged him, she whispered "Goodbye" in his ear.

Leah put one foot in front of the other and continued walking towards the forest, where she saw a white light that was surely for her. With one last glance at her little brother, she smiled and walked inside the circle. And, as fast as she came, she was gone from this world. Forever.

_3__rd__ Person POV_

Eventually, Seth did manage to get over his broken heart. It took the pack a little longer to get over Leah's absence, but they did, too.

After many long years of heartbreak, betrayal and sulkiness, Leah final got her happily ever after. Just in a different way.

**Like it? Hate it? I hope you like it. **


End file.
